itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Paddy's Pub
Paddy's Pub (or Paddy's Irish Pub) is an unsuccessful Irish bar in South Philadelphia. Paddy's is owned and operated by members of "The Gang": * Ronald "Mac" McDonald - Mac is the pub's self-appointed bouncer, Dennis's roommate, and a co-owner of the bar. * Dennis Reynolds - Dennis is Dee's twin brother and a co-owner of the bar. * Frank Reynolds - Frank is Dennis and Dee's legal father and a co-owner of the bar. * Charlie Kelly - Charlie is a friend of Mac and Dennis. He is the janitor of the bar. * Dee Reynolds - Dee is the waitress and doesn't own a stake in the pub. Physical Layout Paddy's Pub is dominated by a long wooden bar. The entrance to the bar is in the front. In the back is a pool table, and a door to an office. A green door leading to an alley can be found between the bar and the pool table. The pub contains an attic, which can be accessed through a series of vents. The vents also lead to the rooftop. (The Gang Gets Held Hostage) Somewhere on the upper level of Paddy's is Charlie's "bad room", where Charlie goes to "be alone and break bottles." (The Gang Gets Held Hostage) There is also a basement, which has been used as a training room for Charlie (Hundred Dollar Baby), a sweat shop (The Aluminum Monster vs. Fatty Magoo), as a shooting gallery (Gun Fever), and as a gambling parlor (The Gang Gives Back). The basement has a rat problem, which forces Charlie to trap and kill the rats. (Charlie Goes America All Over Everybody's Ass, Charlie Kelly: King of the Rats) It's possible to get out of the basement and back up to the main level through a trapdoor. (The Gang Tries Desperately to Win an Award) There is a "Y2K bunker" somewhere in the bar (probably the basement). The supplies stored in it were "raided" soon after Y2K passed without incident, and it's mostly been used as a place where Dennis bangs chicks (while Mac watches, apparently.) (The Storm of the Century) Paddy's Pub also has a decrepit bathroom. Cleaning the bathroom is considered Charlie Work. (Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom) The bar is heated by a furnace, which Charlie uses to burn the trash and which gives the bar a smoky trash-like smell. (The Great Recession) To try to keep rats and other vermin out of the basement, Charlie reveals that he has blocked the vents on the heater, which has led to a dangerous buildup of carbon monoxide. (Charlie Work) There is a massive ooze in the bathroom that Charlie refers to as "The Yuck Puddle" that he has, thus far, been completely unable to clean up. Charlie believes that the puddle may actually be alive. (The Gang Tends Bar) Schemes The bar has been converted into a series of specialty bars, as part of various schemes to make money: * A gay bar (The Gang Gets Racist) * An underage bar (Underage Drinking: A National Concern) * A lawless bar and gambling parlor (Charlie Goes America All Over Everybody's Ass) * An air conditioned party ([https://itsalwayssunny.fandom.com/wiki/The_Gang_Solves_Global_Warming The Gang Solves Global Warming]) Each specialty bar is wildly successful, until the scheme spirals out of control and the Gang decides to revert the bar back to its usual, unsuccessful ways. In the episode How Mac Got Fat, flashbacks reveal that at one point the bar became wildly successful for no apparent reason, but by the time Mac is telling his story, the bar is back to its usual status of being the hangout for a few assorted bums. Events The bar has also hosted a number of specialty events: * A talent show during the annual Philadelphia Pub Crawl. (The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation) * A dance competition hosted by the radio station Q102 and the Q-Crew. (The Gang Dances Their Asses Off) * A modelling competition. (America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest) * A performance by the bands Electric Dream Machine, Chemical Toilet, and surprise guest Lil' Kev. (Sweet Dee's Dating a Retarded Person) * A child beauty pageant (Frank Reynolds' Little Beauties) * A "beef and beer" fundraiser for Bonnie Kelly, to raise funds for her treatment for cancer (which she admitted at the event she did not actually have.) (Charlie's Mom Has Cancer) * "Buncher" parties, group dates that people arrange through a website. (The Gang Group Dates) * Meetings of Ass Kickers United, a cult that Dennis founded in an attempt to keep Mac from eating his Thin Mint cookies. (Ass Kickers United: Mac and Charlie Join a Cult) * An exhibit of paintings by Rickety Cricket, mostly of him involved in a "dog three way" (Dee Made a Smut Film) * A strip show featuring Dennis and Charlie (as "Daddy and the Boy") and Soldier Boy Mike, MC'd by Rickety Cricket. (PTSDee) Promotions The bar has engaged in several promotions to get people in the bar. * A radio promotion tied to a dance competition, where the prize was the bar itself. (The Gang Dances Their Asses Off) * A paper currency named "Paddy's Dollars" modeled after Dave & Busters, where free currency was given away in an attempt to get people to spend money at the bar. (The Great Recession) History According to the Gang, Paddy's Pub has been around since 1776 and acted not just as a pub but as a base for those who sought independence from the British. They claim it was slightly historical for being the location of the Liberty Bell's cracking. During this era, Paddy's Pub was known as Patrick's Pub and was owned by a 1776 version of the Gang which appeared to be their ancestors or past lives. Most of the "Gang" of this era were not supporters of independence and actually planned to gain favor with the British. However all their plans ended disastrously and they unwittingly aided the revolution after causing the death of Colonel Cricket of the British army. Notes * The location of Paddy's Pub - at least approximate - can be seen in "The Great Recession" if you look closely enough: we see a street sign that would place it at off the corner of 3rd and Dickinson, in South Philly. (Source) However, the real building of "Paddy's Pub" - Pan Pacific Warehouse - is set in LA at Mateo St. and Palmetto St. (544 Mateo Street, Los Angeles, CA 90013). This location can be disputed because in 'Mac's Big Break' the background street signs show 2nd and Dickinson, in South Philly * The Paddy's Pub timeline is unclear, as it contradicts itself at times. In the episode the gang brings out a time capsule from 10 years ago before they owned the bar, while in the episode they mention a rivalry the bar had 10 years ago. * The name "Paddy's Pub" is used in the title of two episodes: 's Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia and 's Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens. * According to Dee, there have been many stabbings at Paddy's; Dennis feels unsafe there every day. However, stabbings have been down as of . (Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia) * Control over Paddy's is unclear. In , Frank promoted Charlie and demoted other members of the Gang. In "The Gang Sells Out", it becomes clear that Charlie has, over time, sold off his stake in the bar, including one incident where he sold Mac "a shitload of shares" for half of a sandwich. In 's The Great Recession, Dennis and Mac fired both Charlie and Dee. Mac and Dennis consider themselves to be the "management" of the bar, and go to regular steak dinners with Frank at Dave and Buster's. However, after their Paddy's Dollars scheme collapses (of course), they bring Frank back in to bail them out. (The Great Recession) ''Dee does not appear to have ever had an actual stake in the bar, but in the episode "Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens", it turns out she does have a contract that gives her 100% of the merchandising rights to Paddy's Pub. However, it becomes clear that the rest of the Gang has no interest in living up to that agreement (Mac even goes so far as to eat the contract), and in the end they unwittingly sign away merchandising rights to The Lawyer anyway. In the Season Ten episode "Frank Retires," it is revealed that 46% of the bar belongs to Mac and Dennis, 51% belongs to Frank, and 3% belonged to "Franquito," who turns out to be a man that Dennis was planning to use to steal money from Frank. It is unclear what happens to Franquito's shares after Dennis's plan is revealed. * The Gang appears to do little actual work at Paddy's. In the episode ''The Gang Sells Out, ''a businessman who wants to buy Paddy's says that he visited the bar and noticed no one actually working there, and the customers were serving themselves. Since many episodes involve all five members of The Gang doing things outside of Paddy's, we might assume that this is often the case, or that they just close Paddy's when no one is there, because there are no other employees of Paddy's besides The Gang. For the most part, Dee shows no interest in being a waitress other than using customers an audience, Charlie has no aptitude for bartending and barely manages the myriad health problems, Mac‘s efforts to create an atmosphere like the movie Road House mostly means customers are at grave risk of stabbings and other violence, Frank prefers schemes to running the business, and Dennis is easily distracted from bartending by insecurities or opportunities to bang women. In the Season 12 episode "The Gang Tends Bar", when Dennis actually tries to get everyone to do their jobs, the others all think he is engaged in a scheme of some sort, and talk of tricking one of the others into doing their job (Frank even cooks the books to make the bar appear profitable, as opposed to trying to generate money by making sure the bar runs smoothly). In general, on rare occasions when the bar actually attracts customers, The Gang finds the act of doing their jobs tedious and boring compared to their schemes and self-absorbed conflicts, and any customers are driven away by poor service or horror at The Gang’s antics by episode’s end. * In an episode of "Criminal Minds", ''The Big Wheel (S04E22), the street corner of LA with the facade of Paddy's Pub appears where two gang members approach Vincent. The only noticeable difference is the entrance to Paddy's is different and NO SIGN (just like in 07x08). * One of the (apparently many) unwritten rules of Paddy's Pub is that anything left in the bar becomes property of The Gang after 24 hours. You have been warned. * Though the bar appears to be filthy, it turns out that it has never failed a health inspection. * Paddy's steals its wifi access from a Chinese fish factory nearby. * Although located in Pennsylvania, Paddy's actually has warning signs from California (e.g. the distinctive "No Persons Under 21 Allowed" sign). Category:Places